Tricky
by Johto Gunner
Summary: Tricky's backstory and a bit of tie in with Humanity's Last Hope.


**Tricky**

**Hey guys, Gunner here with a tie in to Humanity's Last Hope (A stroy I'm about update again soon... hopefully) Now as people who have read that stroy might remember, Mark Taylor had an annoying little loud mouth partner named Tricky and he was a talking Vulpix. Well a friend of asked me after reading the story "How is Tricky able to talk?" Well this how:**

**Chapter 01: Project Omega Alpha**

Unknown to many of the citizens of New Morph City, on the top floor of a building named the "Spear Pillar," name to be the world's tallest building as of 2022, lies a secret lab testing facility used by the smartest of the Pokémorph Empire to experiment with Pokémon and (on rare occasions) humans. This lab is where the most vile and gruesome experiments are conducted for the Empire and the war against the remainder of the humans.

Sometimes the experiments are virtually harmless and seem like stuff you'd see in any lab… other times there would be experiments so ugly, so disturbing, so downright screwed that it'd be enough to make a morph rethink his or her idea about the weaker species.

A test subject is lost after every experiment because of either recklessness or foolishness and the scientist and other workers in the in lab sometime deliberately attack and/or kill subject. Either in their cages or out on a table.

This lab is truly one of great evil and grief and many have tried to escape… many where unsuccessful… however one did escape… an unusual experiment that was done because the morph was dared to… This is his story on how he came to be, what makes him different and what happened to him before finding a home.

This is the story of young Tricky the Vulpix:

* * *

New Morph City, Former United States  
11/4/2028 19:00 hours

A little Vulpix lay sleeping in small cage in the center of the room, next to it was what was left of its family, its mother and a sibling. Above the little red fox was what appeared to be a giant needle pointing downward, aimed for the cage.

The Vulpix itself looked like any other Vulpix, but was missing a clump of fur on top of its head thanks to a previous experiment. The little fox's head used to be bald, but most of the fur did grow back… except for the little bun other Vulpix are supposed to have on the top their heads.

The fur around the six tailed vulpine's left eye was a little darker than rest of its fur because of an abusive caretaker that used to beat the poor thing on a regular. Calling it names like "ugly," "pathetic," "piece of shit." The irony was the old caretaker was a Vulpix morph that had many children that he loved and would say they're the most beautiful creatures in the world.

The last noticeable feature that fox had was one of its center tails was covered in a lighter color of fur than the rest of its tails. This was the result of an "accidental" chemical leak that spilled on to the floor while the fox was let lose as a prank. While the Vulpix wasn't entirely harmed, the fur on its center right tail was drenched with the chemical leaving it with more of a pinkish color.

About four feet away from the cage was a Slowking morph, wearing a lab coat, tinted goggles and a giant shell with eyes in it shaped like a crown, grumbling under his breath from behind the computer terminal her was working on. "I can't believe I lost that bet." He keep grumbling. "I was certain that the human would've been killed by that Rhydon." He pressed a couple buttons and the machine started to whine to life, waking the little creature from its nap. "Oh well… a bet's a bet."

The Slowking continued to type on the keyboard, ordering the machine to charge up for another experiment. The little Vulpix was frightened and confused, it didn't know what was going on. "Vul vul, vul vulpix." It barked and yelped, looking up at the now glowing needle.

"Don't worry little Vulpix," The water/psychic morph grinned. "I'm perfectly safe and will be unharmed when I zap you." The Slowking pressed a button on the console and needle fired a bright light at the little red Pokémon.

The room was filled with a bright light for a second or two, then the light faded. Once it did the little fire type was found lying on the cage floor, not moving an inch. The Slowking sighed and placed his pink hand on the eyed shell that rested on his head. "There goes another… worst of all I just lost twenty bucks." However the Vulpix started to twitched and slightly move to show it was still alive… this in turn made the morph very happy. "I knew I could do it… I just knew I could."

* * *

**Well that's all I've got for now... but don't worry the Vulpix's fine... its troubles just starting now... poor little guy.**

**Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Who-ah! Gunner out.**


End file.
